Ireguchi deguchi Taguchi desu !
by Kazunours
Summary: Ou l'histoire romancée de la vie de Junno à partir de l'annonce de son départ de KAT-TUN, jusqu'à la sortie de son premier album solo. J'ai essayé autant que possible de tenir compte de la réalité et j'ai remis dans le texte autant que possible de vrais dialogues tirés d'émissions et de faits réels et j'ai utilisé l'historique indiqué sur son site officiel
1. Prologue

Je sais ce que je veux faire. Je sais ce que je vais faire, ce que je suis déjà en train de faire. Je sais aussi qu'en le faisant, je vais devenir le plus grand fils de pute de l'histoire de l'agence, que je vais me faire haïr d'environ la moitié du Japon sinon plus et que je risque de tout simplement briser la carrière de trois personnes. Ca fait des mois que je retourne ça dans tous les sens, que je cherche désespérément comment faire ça en provoquant le moins de dégâts possible autour de moi, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune solution satisfaisante. Quoi que je fasse dans la voie que j'ai choisi, ça créera des dommages collatéraux, mais en dépit de tout ce que ça va entrainer comme conséquences majoritairement négatives, je ne changerais pas d'avis. De toute façon, les choses sont maintenant trop avancées pour faire machine arrière.

Je suis Taguchi Junnosuke, trente ans, membre de KAT-TUN et je m'apprête à trahir consciemment et de la pire façon qui soit, ceux qui sont mes amis depuis dix ans.

Est-ce que j'aurais des remords à vie si les choses tournent mal pour eux alors qu'elles vont bien pour moi ? Evidemment, on ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose sans que ça laisse des séquelles. Mais une fois encore, ça ne change rien à ma décision. Je me suis mentalement préparé à vivre chaque jour avec ces remords, avec la haine que ça va générer. Ce sera dur, mais je pense que j'y parviendrais.

Je suis Taguchi Junnosuke, trente ans, membre de KAT-TUN et dans quelques minutes, c'est ma vie toute entière qui va changer de façon irréversible.


	2. La plus dure décision de ma vie

8 octobre 2015

Ce matin en me levant, je ne me sentais pas bien et ça ne s'est pas arrangé en arrivant à l'agence. Je dirais même que mon malaise a empiré. Ma décision reste inchangée, mais à quelques minutes de la mettre en application, de faire le premier pas dans la voie que j'ai choisi, ma conscience commence à me travailler sérieusement.

Ca fait maintenant une demie heure que j'évite soigneusement de regarder les gars et que je me tiens très tranquille pendant qu'ils discutent, ce qui est pas du tout dans mes habitudes et finit par les inquiéter.

\- Ca va pas Ju' ? me demande gentiment Uepi. T'es tout pâle.

\- Je… Les gars, il faut que je vous parle.

\- Quel air sérieux, note Maru, amusé. On dirait que tu vas nous annoncer une catastrophe.

A ces mots, je sens un filet de sueur glacée glisser le long de mon dos et mon front se couvrir de sueur. Alors c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on a pas la conscience tranquille… Est-ce que je me sentirais mieux si je me fichais complètement de leur réaction ? Probablement pas en fait.

\- Ecoutez… j'ai trente ans maintenant et… j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de ce que ce métier pouvait m'apporter, mens-je avec ce que j'espère être une conviction suffisante. J'ai besoin de faire autre chose et aussi de progresser dans ma vie personnelle. Et malheureusement… ce n'est pas compatible avec le fait de rester dans le groupe. Ni dans l'agence.

Il y a un blanc. Très long et malaisant au possible. Je me demande même s'ils m'ont vraiment entendu parce qu'ils ne bougent plus. Et soudain, la voix de Kame s'élève de nouveau, froide au possible :

\- Ca c'est la blague la plus pourrie que tu aie jamais sortie, Taguchi. Et pourtant il y avait du level. Mais on a pas le temps pour les blagues de merde là tu vois, on a du boulot pour préparer la sortie de

Mais comme, au lieu d'exploser de rire comme il s'y attend et comme je fais toujours quand je sors une vanne, je n'ajoute rien et reste sérieux, il reprend :

\- Attends… t'es vraiment sérieux là ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Je compte partir vers le printemps. Ca nous laissera le temps de terminer la tournée.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

Son ton monte progressivement. Je le connais, il ne va pas tarder à exploser

\- J'aurais préféré vous annoncer ça à un autre moment, mais j'ai attendu, attendu et attendu pour le trouver et il n'est jamais arrivé alors…

\- ET LÀ ÇA T'AS PARU ÊTRE LE BON MOMENT, ESPÈCE DE CONNARD D'ÉGOÏSTE DE MERDE ?!

Les insultes, je m'y attendais et c'est presque logique dans cette situation et venant de lui, donc je ne réponds pas. J'espère juste que mon regard exprime assez le regret.

\- Kame, calmes-toi… tente Uepi en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE CET ENFOIRÉ NOUS SORT CA EN DÉTENTE APRÈS TOUT CE QU'ON A TRAVERSÉ POUR RESTER UNIS ?!

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Je préfère sortir, sinon je vais faire un malheur… Si vous avez encore quelque chose à dire à ce connard, faites-le vite. Je vais faire un tour et ensuite on a du boulot. Même si bosser encore avec ce traître me débecte, on a pas le choix.

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce et Uepi se tourne vers moi avec un air infiniment triste qui me crucifie.

\- Tu sais pourtant mieux que personne combien on a souffert quand Jin est parti, puis quand Koki s'est fait virer. Je croyais que nous quatre, c'était à la vie à la mort. Je croyais qu'on était une équipe soudée quoi qu'il arrive. Je croyais qu'on était… amis…

Il me jette un dernier regard et sort à son tour, la tête basse, probablement pour rejoindre notre cadet fou de rage. Je regarde alors Maru, resté silencieux.

\- Maru, tu…

Mais je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase car il m'interrompt en tendant la paume devant lui sans me regarder.

\- Non, s'il te plait Junnosuke, n'ajoute rien, je risquerais de dire des choses que je regretterais ensuite.

Junnosuke… Ouch… Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une fois où il m'ait appelé autrement que par mes diminutifs et surtout pas par mon prénom complet. Il doit vraiment être en colère même s'il le manifeste pas extérieurement comme Kame.

Resté seul dans la loge, je pousse un gros soupir. L'ambiance va être sympa dans les semaines à venir…

12 octobre 2015

Je suis attablé devant un grand bol de ramen avec Uepi en face de moi. Pour la quatrième fois depuis mon annonce, il a tenu à me parler et je sais très bien pourquoi : il essaye de me faire changer d'avis, comme Maru l'a déjà tenté plusieurs fois aussi. Ils sont têtus comme des mules tous les deux. Mais ils ne peuvent pas savoir que j'ai menti sur mes motivations et du coup, je me sens encore plus mal face à Uepi, parce que c'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux dans le groupe.

\- Ecoutes Ju'… je comprends ton point de vue, surtout à propos de ta vie privée. Je me doute qu'arrivé à trente ans, tu as envie de te poser, de fonder une famille avec Tomoko-chan, depuis huit ans que vous êtes ensemble… mais tu te rends compte que ta décision mets le groupe en péril ? On a travaillé trop dur tous les quatre pour rester au top avec tout ce qui s'est passé. Si tu t'en vas…

\- Je sais, Tat-chan. Je sais très bien tout ça, fais-je en reposant mes baguettes sans avoir touché au contenu de mon bol. Tu pense que je n'ai pas pensé à toutes les conséquences ? Mais c'est vrai que je veux me stabiliser et faire autre chose.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si tu pars ? Ta vie, comme la nôtre, c'est le chant, la danse, la scène.

\- Ca je ne sais pas encore, mens-je de nouveau.

Ma réponse a l'air de l'interloquer et je comprends pourquoi quand il reprend la parole.

\- Mais Ju', c'est de la folie enfin… Tu ne peux pas tout arrêter, renoncer à tout ce qui fait ta vie depuis que tu es ado, sans savoir ce que tu vas faire ensuite. Sois raisonnable pour une fois, réfléchis encore. Rien ne presse.

Ses arguments sont tout à fait valables (il en trouve de nouveaux à chacune de nos entrevues) et si les choses étaient autrement que ce qu'elles sont, je pourrais facilement me laisser convaincre autant par eux que par sa sincère inquiétude à mon sujet. Si je ne lui mentais pas en permanence, ainsi qu'à Kame et Maru. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire la vérité au moins à lui… Je me sentirais tellement mieux si au moins l'un d'eux savait tout… Mais c'est impossible. Tout révéler à Uepi (ou à l'importe lequel des trois) maintenant m'exposerait à leur haine prématuré et comme on a encore plusieurs mois à passer ensemble avant mon départ… je suis forcé de continuer à mentir.

\- Je m'en sortirais, tu sais. Je ne risque pas d'être à la rue parce que je n'aurais plus de boulot ou autre. Ca me laisse le temps de me retourner.

\- Je sais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison.

\- J'apprécie tes efforts pour me persuader, Tat-chan, mais vraiment, ma décision est prise.

Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais la referme sans qu'aucun son en soit sorti. Il a l'air tellement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à me convaincre de revenir sur ma décision, qu'une fois encore, ça me crucifie.

26 novembre 2015

Kame me fait définitivement la gueule, Maru se contente de me regarder en silence d'un air de reproche plutôt appuyé et Uepi semble avoir décidé d'apprendre par cœur les motifs du sol de la loge. La porte s'ouvre soudain et Sakurai-sempai en smoking entre dans la pièce en souriant.

\- Salut les gars. Bah vous en faites des têtes, on ne croirait jamais que vous êtes heureux d'être là. Le "Best Artist 2015" c'est quand même prestigieux.

\- C'est pas l'émission le problème... répond Kame d'un ton sépulcral.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Il se passe un truc ?

\- Il se passe que je leur ai annoncé que je voulais stopper ma carrière dans le groupe et l'agence et qu'ils ne le digèrent toujours pas un mois après, dis-je franchement en espérant n'avoir l'air de blâmer personne.

Même lui a l'air choqué. Et pourtant il en a vu d'autres.

\- Woh... Ah ouais quand même... Je comprends mieux les mines sombres... Taguchi, est ce que l'agence est au courant de ta décision ?

\- Oui. J'aurais rien dis aux gars sinon, j'aurais attendu.

\- Et quelle a été la réaction ?

\- J'ai pas encore l'accord de le dire officiellement.

\- Je vois... mais tu sais... je pense que tu devrais profiter de l'émission pour l'annoncer quand même.

\- He ?

Kame, Maru, Uepi et moi on a réagi de la même façon. Avec surprise. Sakurai-sempai est l'un des Johnny's qui respecte le plus le règlement de l'agence. Pour qu'il m'incite à l'enfreindre volontairement...

\- T'es sûr ? fais-je prudemment. Je t'ai bien dis que j'avais pas encore l'accord, ne ? Tu vas pas avoir des ennuis si je fais ça ?

\- J'ai bien compris... mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tout le monde l'apprenne de ta bouche ce soir, que par un fax de l'agence plus tard. Tout à l'heure je te laisserais le temps que tu as besoin pour dire ce qu'il faut. Je sais que tu trouveras les mots. Le reste... on en parlera plus tard.

Il regarde les gars avec compassion, pose une main sur l'épaule de Kame et quitte la pièce, nous laissant tous les quatre abasourdis. Pour autant, l'ambiance s'allège pas dans la loge et quand un membre du staff vient nous chercher pour nous dire que ça va être a nous, j'ai un poids sur le cœur et une boule dans la gorge. On le suit donc en silence et, des coulisses, on entend Sakurai-sempai nous annoncer. On entre donc tous les quatre et on se place en ligne en plein milieu du plateau Kame, Uepi, Maru et moi.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, une importante annonce va être faite ce soir. Je laisse la parole aux KAT-TUN.

J'inspire profondément et me lance :

\- Excusez-moi pour l'annonce si soudaine, mais moi Taguchi Junnosuke, au printemps de l'année prochaine je quitterai KAT-TUN et l'agence. (Une exclamation choquée jaillit du public mais j'essaye de me concentrer pour continuer) Comme je me rapproche de mes trente ans, j'ai réfléchi à ma façon de vivre et après avoir réfléchi, je suis désolé pour les membres mais j'ai décidé de choisir une autre voie, aussi bien personnelle que professionnelle. (Je m'incline) Je remercie les fans et toutes les personnes qui ont travaillé avec moi depuis toutes ces années.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que toute les personnes présentes dans la salle qui ont reçu un choc en entendant cette nouvelle, mais aussi toutes celles qui regardent l'émission, reprend Sakurai-sempai. Pour représenter les membres, Kamenashi, dis quelques mots s'il te plaît.

\- Excusez-nous pour l'annonce si soudaine. En tant que groupe, cela est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois et c'est pour ça que je m'excuse. Pour l'inquiétude et les problèmes donnés aux fans et au staff, aux producteurs, aux réalisateurs, pardon. (Il s'incline) En tant que membre de KAT-TUN, j'accepte cette annonce et je promets que nous ferons sérieusement chaque travail qui nous sera donné a tous les quatre jusqu'à la fin. Nous sommes vraiment désolés. (Il s'incline de nouveau) Merci pour ce temps de parole.

\- Il doit encore y avoir des membres et des personnes sous le choc, dit encore Sakurai-sempai, mais maintenant gardez gravée en vous chacune des performances de KAT-TUN à quatre, en commençant par la performance d'aujourd'hui.

On quitte la scène vu que la performance en question n'est pas pour tout de suite et pendant le trajet retour vers la loge, aucun de nous ne prononce le moindre mot. Kame fait la tête d'un mec qui se dit que son groupe est condamné mais moi je suis persuadé qu'ils se relèveront de mon départ comme on s'est relevés de ceux de Jin et Koki, comme News s'est relevé du départ de cinq de leurs membres. Kame, Uepi et Maru sont des battants, ils y arriveront. Je le sais, j'en suis sûr parce que je les connais mieux que personne et que je sais parfaitement que j'étais très loin de leur être indispensable. Ils s'en sortiront probablement même mieux sans moi.

5 janvier 2016

On a fait le Countdown tous les quatre et on a du donner l'impression de s'amuser autant que les autres. Mais personne ne soupçonne ce qui se passe derrière. Personne ne sait ce que je subis depuis mon annonce... Déjà, j'ai su que Sakurai-sempai s'était fait copieusement engueuler après l'émission, parce qu'il est passé au dessus des souhaits de l'agence en me laissant faire cette annonce. J'ai du aller m'excuser platement auprès de lui pour les ennuis que je lui ai apportés. C'est quelqu'un que je respecte beaucoup et ça me fait chier qu'il se soit fait engueuler. Et en ce qui concerne les collègues... je ne peux pas faire trois pas dans l'agence sans qu'on me jette des regards réprobateurs ou même qu'on me fasse des reproches à peine ou pas du tout voilés, en remettant régulièrement les départs de Jin et Koki sur le tapis. L'autre jour, les News ont même débarqué et se sont posés pour discuter une heure de ce qui leur arrive avec Kame, Uepi et Maru, comme si je n'étais déjà plus là. Et quand j'ai tenté de me mêler à la conversation, Keii m'a jeté un regard signifiant clairement "toi je ne te conseille pas de la ramener, c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont dans cette situation". Même lui, un de mes meilleurs amis. Après ça je me suis exilé à l'autre bout de la pièce et je me suis occupé avec ma DS. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cette sensation d'être exclu... et bien c'est très désagréable. Mais je suppose que je dois m'y habituer dès maintenant parce que quand la vérité se saura, je serais pire qu'un pestiféré et en plus je serais seul pour gérer ça, mais je n'aurais pas le droit de m'en plaindre, parce que cette mise à l'écart, je l'aurais provoquée par mes agissements.

12 mars 2016

On fait tous les quatre notre boulot parce que mon annonce n'a pas arrêté les demandes diverses (en fait les gens doivent se dire qu'il vaut mieux profiter du groupe pendant qu'on est encore quatre), mais ça s'arrête là. Toute l'ambiance qu'il y avait avant quand on préparait un shoot, une émission ou un live a disparu et c'est le silence qui règne en maître maintenant. Parfois, Uepi vient me parler de choses sans importance, Kame ne m'adresse plus la parole sauf quand c'est absolument nécessaire et seulement pour le boulot, sinon il m'ignore royalement. Quant à Maru, il fait sensiblement pareil même si c'est moins marqué. Mais comme on va bientôt commencer à préparer la tournée, ils vont être obligés de me parler plus qu'il ne le font depuis quelques semaines pour que tout se passe bien. La tournée… Ma dernière tournée avec le groupe. Ma dernière tournée en tant que Johnny's. Ma dernière tournée avant de laisser définitivement derrière moi tout ce qui m'a constriit depuis que je suis entré dans l'agence il y a presque seize ans. Ca me fait drôle de me dire ça et en même temps cette page qui va bientôt se tourner dans ma vie m'attriste aussi.

\- Bon, Taguchi, si ce que je raconte t'intéresse pas, tu peux aussi bien te casser maintenant !

La voix de Kame, presque toujours furieuse quand il s'adresse à moi maintenant, me tire de mes réflexions.

\- Désolé, désolé, je suis là.

\- On dirait pas. Mais peut-être que t'en as juste plus rien à foutre en fait. Navré de t'avoir dérangé dans ce cas, ironise-t-il ouvertement.

\- Kame, je me suis excusé, alors enchaîne, ok ? fais-je avec toute la patience dont je suis capable.

Il me jette un regard plus que noir. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais six pieds sous terre depuis des semaines.

\- Donc pour Taguchi qui écoutait que dalle, il y a eu des changements dans la choré de "tragedy", donc c'est sur ça qu'on va bosser aujourd'hui. Enfin si môssieur Taguchi daigne enfin se concentrer.

Je répondrais bien un truc, mais il vaut mieux que je fasse profil bas, je ravale donc ma réplique et le laisse nous expliquer en quoi consistent les changements en question.

20 avril 2016

Il est deux heures du matin et depuis deux heures, on a quitté Osaka pour rentrer sur Tokyo pour se préparer aux deux dernières dates de la tournée, le 30 avril et le 1er mai. Le 1er mai qui marquera la fin définitive de ma carrière de Johnny's et la fin de KAT-TUN à quatre.

Tous les concerts se sont bien passés même si j'ai noté un flagrant manque d'intérêt des dans pendant mes parties. Mais bon, étant donné la situation c'est normal, du coup, à chaque MC, quand c'était à moi de prendre la parole, je me suis répandu en excuses et remerciements. Je doute que ça ait suffit à les faire changer d'idée à mon sujet (et elles sont loin de tout savoir elles non plus), mais j'ai senti que c'était ce que je devais faire.

Dans le bus de tournée, l'ambiance à chaque trajet n'est pas franchement à la joie et un observateur extérieur aurait pu croire qu'on se faisait tous la gueule… ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Enfin moi je ne la fais à personne, mais Kame s'est tellement refermé sur lui-même qu'il n'adresse même pas la parole à Uepi et Maru avec qui il s'entend pourtant bien. Non, je sais bien que ce silence glacé est de ma faute, mais je ne peux hélas plus rien y faire du tout.

Je soupire lourdement et ferme les yeux pour tenter de dormir un peu vu qu'on a encore plusieurs heures de voyage, mais une main se pose sur mon épaule et je les rouvre pour voir Uepi s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Hum ? fais-je, incertain de ce qu'il veut vu qu'il ne m'a plus vraiment parlé depuis sa dernière tentative manquée pour me faire changer d'avis.

\- Ju'… fait-il à voix basse comme s'il voulait éviter que nos deux camarades l'entendent.

Ah il continue à m'appeler par le diminutif de mon diminutif (c'est le seul à faire ça), c'est bon signe. Enfin je crois.

\- Un bus de tournée est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça, mais…

\- Mais ? l'encouragé-je, intrigué par son début de phrase.

Il semble chercher ses mots un long moment, à tel point que, pris de pitié, je rigole un peu et lui dis :

\- Depuis quand tu prends des gants pour me dire des trucs ? Aucun de vous en a jamais pris, alors commence pas maintenant et parle-moi franchement sans tourner autour du pot.

Enfin Uepi a toujours été un cas à part parce qu'il est bien plus timide et réservé que les autres, donc c'est moins vrai pour lui, mais quand même.

\- Alors Tatsu ? fais-je en constatant qu'il ne se décide malgré tout pas à parler.

\- Je… Je t'aime, avoue-t-il brusquement sans me regarder.

Stupéfait, j'écarquille les yeux.

\- He ?

\- Je… Je sais que tu vas épouser Tomoko-chan et je ne te demande rien, mais… mais puisqu'on ne va bientôt plus se voir, il fallait que je te le dise. C'était trop dur à porter tout seul, ça me rongeait. Ca ira mieux maintenant.

Il se lève déjà pour s'éloigner, mais je le retiens par le poignet et le force à se rasseoir.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Et… ça fait longtemps ?

Il opine de nouveau.

Merde, je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Embêté, je me frotte le crâne sans savoir quoi dire. Recevoir brusquement une déclaration d'amour de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais donné l'impression de me considérer comme autre chose qu'un ami, surtout quand cet ami c'est lui, ça me fait tout drôle.

\- Mais ne te prends pas la tête, ne, me dit-il ensuite avec un sourire un peu forcé. Comme je te le disais, je n'attends rien de toi. J'avais juste besoin de me libérer avant que tout soit terminé. C'est tout.

Là, je me sens encore plus mal de lui mentir. Raconter des bobards à un ami c'est une chose, en raconter à une personne qui vous aime, s'en est une tout à fait différente.

\- Ecoutes Tatsu, on en reparlera une fois que le dernier concert sera derrière nous, d'accord ?

\- C'est pas la peine, tu sais…

\- Si. Oh si, crois-moi, c'est la peine.

Il me regarde, interloqué et l'air manifestement prêt à m'ensevelir sous les questions, mais je l'en empêche en posant ma paume sur sa bouche.

\- Après le dernier concert, promis.

Je viens de prendre la difficile décision de tout lui révéler. Avant qu'il apprenne la vérité par d'autres bouches que la mienne, avant qu'il l'apprenne par la presse. Parce que je ne peux plus mentir à celui que, malgré tout ce que je prétends depuis au moins sept ans, j'aime depuis nos débuts.

1er mai 2016

La première partie du concert s'est bien passée, mais maintenant qu'on arrive au MC, je sens que les choses vont se compliquer parce qu'on est tous super émus. Uepi est le premier à prendre la parole et je le sens mal. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration et il se lance.

\- Merci à tous d'être encore là. (Il s'incline) Cette fois je pense que c'est vraiment la honte que de vous annoncer soudainement cette nouvelle. Je m'excuse auprès de tous les fans qui nous supportent encore avec amour et auprès de tout ceux qui travaillent avec nous, de leur faire subir cette situation. Quand nous avons redémarré le groupe avec seulement quatre membres, nous avions promis à nos fans que KAT-TUN serait encore là. Mais même si nous sommes dans le même groupe, peut être qu'il y a des sentiments qui ne peuvent être révélés et les opinions diffèrent selon les membres... J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de persuader Junno de rester, mais sa détermination était trop puissante et je ne pouvais rien y changer, je m'excuse pour ça. J'ai vraiment mal mais je n'ai pas assez fait d'effort pour l'arrêter, je me sens honteux. Mais je vais continuer dans le groupe jusqu'à la fin, alors s'il vous plaît continuez de nous supporter à partir de maintenant.

Ce discours émouvant me met les larmes aux yeux et d'ailleurs Maru se met carrément à pleurer, déclenchant les larmes que Uepi retenait tant bien que mal jusque là. Ils se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que Kame prend la parole à son tour :

\- Ce départ est une nouvelle soudaine et je m'excuse pour cela. J'ai passé ma vie avec KAT-TUN pendant dix ans, donc tout ça me rend triste. Je me sens désolé et pitoyable. Ça fait déjà deux ans que Tanaka nous a laissés et tous les quatre nous sommes profondément liés ensemble, ainsi qu'avec les fans et toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec nous. Je passe mon temps à penser que nous continuerons même comme ça. L'année prochaine, KAT-TUN célébrera son dixième anniversaire et nous promettons encore que nous resterons ensemble dans ce groupe tous les trois. Depuis que nous savons, Nakamary, Ueda et moi avons parlé de nos sentiments, avant de décider d'effacer tout sentiment negatif qui nous empêcherait d'avancer dans l'avenir. Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je ne peux donner mon opinion et ma position, je me sens juste honteux, je ne peux vous dire nos sentiments quand nous en avons parlé entre nous et je me sens vexé. Mais j'arrête de donner mes propres sentiments, et je vais commencer comme ça : je vous prie de comprendre. Honnêtement j'ai des sentiments compliqués mais en tant que Kamenashi Kazuya, je ferai tout pour KAT-TUN maintenant, je pense que je passerai des moments merveilleux avec vous jusqu'à la fin.

Sur les derniers mots, sa voix a tremblé et il a fondu en larmes a son tour. Il a menti à propos d'effacer les sentiments négatifs mais il ne pouvait pas être totalement honnête. Il y a un court silence destiné à donner à Maru le temps de se reprendre assez pour prendre la parole à son tour, mais quand il le fait, sa voix est tout sauf assurée.

\- Aujourd'hui, je pense que c'est la nouvelle la plus triste que je veux annoncer à tout le monde. A ce jour, l'un de nos membres, Taguchi Junnosuke arrête ses activités au sein du groupe. Ça faisait déjà deux ans que nous avions débuté à quatre membres et je remercie tout le monde car nous pouvons continuer le groupe. J'ai pensé que cette condition est toujours la même, c'est pourquoi à plusieurs reprises j'ai parlé avec Taguchi pour savoir s'il n'aurait aucun regret dans le futur, mais il pense s'isoler du monde du showbiz. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour le persuader, mais je ne peux pas changer ses envies. Nous allions célébrer nos dix ans, alors ça va être dur de positiver dessus pour les fans qui nous supportent jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais l'un de nos membres nous quitte encore. Je m'excuse du plus profond de mon cœur. Même pour moi, je me sens vraiment triste quand l'un de mes amis, qui restait avec moi tout le temps dans mes moments de tristesse et de joie, me quitte. Pour les personnes qui sont gênées par cette nouvelle, je ne peux être positif, mais même si cela est dur, en tant qu'humain, s'il vous plaît, supportez Taguchi Junnosuke qui a toujours rendu KAT-TUN différent avec son caractère. Maintenant, j'espère que vous supporterez encore le groupe qui ne changera plus. Je me dévoue entièrement et encore plus à partir de maintenant.

Il s'arrête à son tour... et je sens le malaise revenir alors que c'est à moi de parler. La boule dans ma gorge est revenue. Je suis la cause de toute cette tristesse que j'ai volontairement provoquée et ils pleurent en plus un mensonge que je n'ai pas encore pu me résoudre a dissiper et que je m'apprête en plus a conforter.

\- Je veux dire merci à tous les fans pour tout votre support. Je tiens aussi a m'excuser pour cette information si soudaine mais moi, Taguchi Junnosuke, ai décidé de stopper mes activités au sein de la Johnnys Entertainment. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En tant que membre de KAT-TUN, j'ai grandi en expérience avec tout ces concerts et ces programmes TV et je ne veux pas oublier ces souvenirs. 2016 est l'année où KAT-TUN va célébrer ses dix ans et comme je vais bientôt avoir trente ans, je pense que je veux suivre ma ma propre vie maintenant. Parce que je pense ainsi, j'ai décidé que mon chemin sera différent de celui de KAT-TUN, mais je ferai tout ce que je peux jusqu'à mon dernier jour au sein de KAT-TUN. Merci pour tout.

Je m'incline le plus bas possible pour m'excuser en essayant de faire taire ou au moins d'ignorer ma conscience qui m'insulte a tour de bras parce que je mens a cinquante-cinq mille personnes en plus de leur mentir à eux. On a du mal a se remettre dans le concert parce que l'émotion est encore palpable mais comme il faut bien le finir et faire les rappels, on prend tous sur nous pour faire bonne figure.

\- Tatsu, il faudra que je te parle seul à seul avant que tu rentre chez toi, lui soufflé-je en passant à côté de lui pendant qu'on rejoint la loge.

Je sais qu'il était déjà intrigué l'autre jour et qu'il l'est encore plus maintenant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de... ou alors... je prends mon courage à deux mains et je leur dis la vérité a tous les trois, en sachant très bien ce qui va se passer. Ouais je pense que c'est ça que je vais faire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais assumer mes actes comme il faut.

\- Les gars... Ils se retournent tous les trois.

\- J'ai menti...

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne quitte pas le groupe ? demande Uepi, plein d'espoir.

\- Si. Cette partie était vraie, mais pas le reste.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Taguchi ? Sur quoi t'as menti exactement ? demande Kame qui me fusille déjà du regard. T'as intérêt à pas nous sortir de connerie plus grande que toi sinon je te jure que je te défonce et ce sera pas pour blaguer.

Je déglutis. Allez Junno, porte tes couilles pour une fois. Maintenant t'en as trop dis, vas au bout. Et parle vite pour les empêcher de te couper sinon tu ne vas pas y arriver.

\- J'ai dis que je partais pour changer de voie et de vie mais en réalité j'ai une nouvelle agence depuis plusieurs mois et mon site officiel ouvre demain pour ma carrière solo, mon premier single est même déjà prévu. Je suis désolé d'avoir menti mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment vous dire que je ne me sentais plus vraiment à ma place dans le groupe et qu'il me fallait du changement.

Je n'ai quasi pas repris ma respiration pendant mon monologue, ce qui les a effectivement empêchés de m'interrompre, mais gare à la réaction maintenant.

\- Ah ouais... Et dire que j'ai traité Jin de sale traitre quand il s'est barré. Mais lui au moins a eu le cran de nous dire cash qu'il voulait se tirer en carrière solo. Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule... "mon ami". Avec des amis comme toi, pas besoin d'ennemis. Tu as réussi seul ce que les départs conjugués de Jin et Koki avaient pas réussi a faire : torpiller le groupe et l'envoyer par le fond. Félicitations Taguchi, tu deviens officiellement le plus grand traître et fils de pute que l'agence ait jamais eu. J'espère que tu vas royalement te planter en solo et j'espère ne jamais te revoir de ma vie.

Pour faire bonne mesure a ce long discours, il m'envoie son poing dans la figure de toutes ses forces et ajoute :

\- Si je te recroise, c'est pas juste un pain que tu prendra, connard.

Sur ces mots, il sort de la pièce, sûrement pour tenter de se calmer hors de ma présence et j'en profite pour masser le point d'impact. Je constate alors que ma lèvre supérieure a éclaté et que je saigne. Alors que j'essuie le sang d'un revers de main, Maru s'exprime à son tour.

\- J'avoue que je suis complètement sous le choc. On se connait depuis plus de dix ans et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi, tu puisses être capable d'une duplicité aussi machiavélique envers le groupe et d'une telle cruauté envers nous. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaitre et je me demande même si je t'ai vraiment connu un jour, c'est très perturbant. Je ne suis pas loin de penser la même chose que Kame, alors je ne dirais pas que je ne te souhaite de te planter dans ta nouvelle carrière, mais je ne peux pas te souhaiter le meilleur non plus parce que personne ne sait ce que va devenir le groupe maintenant que tu as pris cette décision en toute connaissance de cause.

Son ton est tellement triste que ça me broie le cœur mais je ne peux pas le blâmer parce que je suis complètement en tort. Je ne peux même pas blâmer Kame qui vient pourtant de me frapper, parce que j'aurais certainement fait la même chose à sa place. Maru sort à son tour et, une fois encore, Uepi reste seul avec moi. Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de lui parler de mes sentiments pour lui, alors j'attends sa réaction.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu aie fais ça… Que tu nous aie trahis, menti, que tu te sois comporté de cette façon qui ne te ressemble pas… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me déçoit, à quel point ça me blesse… Moi aussi j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaitre, de ne plus connaitre celui que j'aime et ça me fait mal…

\- En parlant de ça… fais-je.

\- Non… Je n'ai pas le courage de t'entendre te justifier ni t'excuser de nouveau. Rentre chez toi, Junnosuke…

Mon prénom complet. Lui aussi. Ca se comprend mais ça me rend triste même si je l'ai mérité.


	3. Ma nouvelle vie

2 mai 2016

Me dire que ce matin je ne vais pas a la Jimusho, que je ne retrouve pas les gars, que je ne vais plus croiser les Arashi, les Jump et autres au détour d'un couloir ou au réfectoire me fait tout drôle. Autant que me dire que je suis désormais seul. Mais pour autant tout n'est pas terminé, il faut que je mette un point final de Johnny's au j-web que je tenais régulièrement depuis toutes ces années. Dans un long soupir, j'allume mon pc portable et, dès que c'est possible, vais sur me site pour créer un nouvel article. J'hésite un long moment sur le contenu de ce dernier article (en partie mensonger), puis me lance :

"Bonjour, c'est Junnosuke. Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour toute la tristesse que toutes les personnes qui me supportent ont ressenti. Donc, je m'excuse qu'on en soit arrivé jusque là, comme je ne m'étais pas expliqué clairement à vous tous, je le fais ici. Toutefois, ce que j'ai dis pendant le "Best Artist 2015" est la vraie histoire. Je suis peu expérimenté pour parler de la vie mais j'espère que vous accepterez la décision que j'ai prise pour mon avenir. C'est vrai que les autres membres ont essayé de me convaincre de rester, et j'ai fais marche arrière plusieurs fois avant de me décider. Je travaillais pendant ce temps avec les autres membres et nous avons fait exactement ce qu'il y avait sur notre emploi du temps. Nous avons toujours donné le meilleur de nous-mêmes dans KAT-TUN. J'espère que vous continuerez de supporter Kame, Uepi et Nakamaru-kun dans KAT-TUN.

Ça fait quatre ans depuis que j'ai commencé ce blog. Quand je l'ai commencé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je le finirai comme ça. Tenir n'a jamais été une de mes forces mais c'est seulement grâce à vous que j'ai été capable d'écrire pendant un mois, six mois, une année et au delà. Vous avez contribué avec vos questions, pris part dans mes projets et ensemble, nous avons crée "l'histoire de Taguchi Junnosuke". Ces souvenirs sont mes trésors.

Je continuerai de parler de mes sentiments ici, alors j'espère que vous continuez à me lire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à écrire comme si de rien n'était, alors s'il vous plaît, attendez le prochain mot.

Jusque là. Bye bye."

La prochaine fois que j'écrirais dans ce journal, ce sera en tant qu'artiste indépendant et ça aussi ça me fait bizarre.

Par curiosité un peu "morbide", je décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe sur le site de mon désormais ancienne agence et me fige en découvrant un communiqué affiché sur la page d'accueil : KAT-TUN est maintenant en pause pour deux ans pour rechargement des batteries et progrès personnels. Les membres poursuivront leurs activités personnelles. Je déglutis péniblement. C'est à cause de mon départ... Un hiatus, surtout si long, ne faisait pas partie des conséquences auxquelles j'avais pensé. Je me sens tellement triste pour eux... J'espère que cette période de "rechargement des batteries" n'aboutira pas à la dissolution pure et simple du groupe... Je referme mon pc sans l'avoir éteint et vais me préparer à partir pour ma nouvelle agence. Immortal Inc est une toute petite agence qui vient d'être créée et ne compte donc encore que très peu d'artistes dans ses rangs, raison pour laquelle ils m'ont approché dès que possible. Je voulais déjà quitter la Johnny's Entertainment, donc je n'ai pas hésité même si passer d'une agence géante comme la Johnny's Jimusho qui produit des idoles à tour de bras, à une minuscule comme celle-ci, serait vu par beaucoup comme un genre de régression. Moi je l'ai plutôt vu comme un symbole de ma renaissance à venir. Et là, ce matin, ça va être la première fois que je vais m'y rendre (la signature de mon contrat s'est faite par courrier puisque je n'étais pas encore libéré de mes obligations à ce moment-là). Je suis un peu nerveux d'aller dans un endroit en tant que moi-même et non comme Taguchi Junnosuke, membre de KAT-TUN, mais je pense que ça va bien se passer.

A mon arrivée dans le bâtiment (un simple petit immeuble moderne dans Shibuya), je me rends vraiment compte compte que l'agence est récente parce que tout est flambant neuf à l'intérieur, comme en témoignent les odeurs de peinture encore fraîche. A l'accueil, une jeune femme me sourit simplement en me demandant si j'ai rendez-vous. Je pense qu'elle m'a reconnu, parce que mon visage est... bah connu de pas mal de gens, il faut bien le dire, mais elle ne le laisse pas paraitre et me traite normalement. Je ne suis pas habitué mais puisque j'ai accepté de tout recommencer à zéro, ce sera monnaie courante maintenant alors autant que je m'y fasse. Elle m'indique un couloir du rez-de-chaussée et je m'y dirige, allant frapper à la porte du fond sur l'écriteau de laquelle est inscrit "Kimura Shotaro. PDG". Le battant s'ouvre alors sur un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui n'aurait physiquement pas démérité chez les Johnny's et me dédie un sourire éblouissant.

\- Taguchi-san ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin en personne ! me dit-il avec l'air de vraiment l'être. Venez entrez !

Je ne suis pas habitué à un tel enthousiasme a mon sujet par contre, mais puisque nous ne sommes pour le moment que cinq artistes sous ce label (les quatre autres étant des femmes à ce que j'ai compris, ce qui fait une nouvelle différence avec la JE), ça se comprend. J'entre donc et remarque que dans le bureau aux dimensions humaines, il y a déjà un homme affairé sur un ordinateur.

\- Je vous présente Konami Sora, notre webmaster. Il est en train de s'occuper de votre site officiel. L'enregistrement est déjà fait, il n'y a plus qu'à ajouter le contenu. Je souris.

Un webmaster qui s'appelle Konami, moi je trouve ça fun.

\- Déjà ?! m'exclamé-je, étonné.

\- Et bien oui, il faut battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud. Vous ferez d'ailleurs les photos d'entrée des sections du site cet après-midi. Pour le moment, je vais vous faire visiter.

Je hoche la tête, étonné que le PDG fasse lui-même la visite des locaux, mais après tout ce n'est en définitive pas si surprenant dans une structure si petite que le big boss n'a même pas de secrétaire, qu'il y a une seule personne a l'accueil et un unique webmaster. La visite se fait rapidement puisque le bâtiment n'est constitué que de deux étages avec les loges des artistes, du rez-de-chaussée qui ne comporte que des bureaux et du sous-sol où sont aménagées salles de cours et de répétition.

\- Que pensez-vous de nos locaux ? me demande-t-il une fois de retour dans le hall.

Que répondre à une question aussi standard ? Même si c'était moche (et ce n'est pas le cas), je ne le dirais pas, de crainte de froisser sa susceptibilité. Du coup, je me décide pour une réponse tout aussi bateau.

\- C'est rafraîchissant toute cette nouveauté.

\- N'est ce pas, dit-il en me souriant de nouveau.

Il a l'air de toujours être happy de la life, c'est marrant.

\- Maintenant je vais vous présenter vos consœurs. Elles ont été prévenues de votre arrivée et je dois dire que leur réaction enthousiaste à la mention de votre nom m'a fait plaisir.

Mouais... Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vraiment moi qui ai provoqué cette réaction... ou le fait qu'il y ait enfin un mec dans l'agence. Honnêtement, je penche pour la deuxième hypothèse parce que ce serait un miracle que ce soit pour moi qu'elles se soient enthousiasmées comme ça. Enfin on peut toujours rêver. Je lui emboîte donc le pas et entre dans la pièce où quatre jolies filles sont assises. A mon arrivée elles se lèvent, l'air contentes, mais je sens quand même bien que ce n'est pas réellement moi qu'elles sont contentes de voir mais qu'elles réagiraient de la même façon avec n'importe quel mâle faisant son entrée dans l'agence.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter Taguchi-san qui va maintenant travailler avec nous. Taguchi-san, voici Tachibana Yuko-san, Midorikawa Ayumi-san, Asamoto Shiori-san et Sasuke Ana-san.

\- Bonjour, fais-je en souriant. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, n'hésitez pas.

Je ne pense pas être orgueilleux en disant ça parce que ces filles doivent avoir entre vingt et vingt-trois ans à tout casser, donc ou elles viennent de débuter ou elles sont encore trainees. Si du moins le concept existe dans cette agence. Dans les deux cas, je suis un sempai. Enfin je l'étais déjà vis à vis des groupes les plus jeunes mais là c'est plus flagrant. Une chose est sûre, travailler dans la même agence que des femmes va me changer.

Pour mon premier repas dans ma nouvelle agence, le boss a tenu à nous inviter au resto les filles et moi. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait souvent mais je trouve ça super sympa et ça va me permettre de faire un peu connaissance avec elles. On est donc tous les six attablés dans la salle privée d'un resto qu'il connait et à la façon dont elles se regardent entre elles avant de me regarder moi, je sens qu'elles meurent d'envie de me demander quelque chose.

\- Allez-y, posez votre question. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, dis-je. - Ano... sempai... on se demandait...

Sempai... Je peux dire que je kiffe ou pas ? Enfin je veux dire, j'ai déjà été appelé comme ça avant bien sûr mais jamais par des femmes. Et c'est quand même jouissif. Je saurais pas expliquer pourquoi.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu... Etant donné ta célébrité tu aurais pu intégrer n'importe quelle agence, alors pourquoi celle-ci qui est toute petite ? me demande Ayumi.

La question me fait sourire parce que je pense que pas mal de personnes se la posent ou se la poseront aussi.

\- Parce que je voulais repartir a zéro. Et cette agence m'a paru parfaite pour ma renaissance, dis-je.

\- Et ça ne t'ennuie pas de fréquenter des débutantes ? m'interroge à son tour Ana.

\- Non, aucun problème. J'ai été débutant moi aussi.

\- Mais ça c'était il y a plus de dix ans ça. Tu es célèbre maintenant... fait remarquer Yuko.

\- Ca ne change rien à ce que je pense. Débutant, confirmés... on est tous des artistes. Et là où il n'y a que nous cinq, encore plus. Vous avez toutes les quatre débuté ?

\- Oui comme groupe, le mois dernier. Nous sommes les Beautyz.

Le nom me fait sourire mais il leur va bien parce qu'elles sont vraiment très jolies. Si les femmes m'attiraient comme je l'ai si longtemps prétendu, je craquerais sûrement... mais comme à mes yeux il n'y a que Uepi même si pour le moment il n'en sait rien...

A la fin du repas, elles finissent par s'excuser de devoir partir (un shoot à ce que j'ai compris) et alors que mon boss les raccompagne à la sortie, je sors machinalement mon portable. Je n'ai retiré de mon répertoire le numéro d'aucun de mes trois ex collègues parce que même si Kame me hait maintenant et que Maru m'en veut je ne suis pas prêt a tirer un trait sur eux. Et surtout pas sur Uepi. J'espère pouvoir lui parler calmement dans quelques temps.

\- Taguchi-san, quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de mon patron me ramène au moment présent.

\- Non non tout va bien, le détrompé-je.

\- Vous aviez l'air pensif et même... triste.

\- Je pensais à mes amis que j'ai laissés.

\- Vous vous sentez seul sans eux ? demande-t-il avec sollicitude en reprenant place face à moi.

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire mais... il est certain qu'après avoir passé tant d'années avec eux, me retrouver seul fait bizarre.

\- Ils ont mal réagi a votre départ ?

\- Hum... Mais c'est ma faute, je leur ai menti, les ai trompés, trahis... A leur place je m'en voudrais aussi.

\- Ne soyez pas trop sévère envers vous-même. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix pour en arriver à ce que vous souhaitiez.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'en réfléchissant plus a mes actes, j'aurais pu leur épargner...

\- Quoi donc ? De se retrouver à trois ? De se mettre en pause ? Soyez raisonnable mon garçon, ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Peut-être pas dans les faits... mais ils auraient eu de moi une autre image que celle de l'immonde traître. On se serait séparés en bons termes...

\- C'est ça qui vous ronge, n'est ce pas. Et vous aurez du mal à avancer tant que vous ne leur aurez pas parlé correctement.

A son ton, je devine que ce n'est pas une question mais une constatation. Et il a raison. Ma traîtrise me ronge comme une gangrène. Si je ne leur parle pas très rapidement à tous les trois, je ne prendrais aucun plaisir dans ma nouvelle vie et tout ça sera arrivé pour rien. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses en l'état même si ça signifie me reprendre un pain de Kame.

\- Vous devriez y aller après le shoot de tout à l'heure. Ca vous soulagera, me dit-il encore.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord sur ce point mais par qui commencer ? Kame qui m'en veut a mort et ne veut "plus jamais me revoir de sa vie", Maru qui a dit "avoir l'impression de ne jamais m'avoir connu" ou Uepi qui s'est dit blessé ? Si je choisis le courage, je commence par Kame, si je choisis la facilité ce sera Maru parce que c'est une crème. Et Uepi... c'est encore autre chose. J'aurais trop à lui dire, il faut que je prenne le temps de le faire.

\- Allez venez, il faut vous préparer pour le shoot. Nous savons déjà exactement ce que nous voulons pour quelle partie donc vos tenues sont prêtes. Vous vous changerez dans le van.

\- Le van ? relevé-je. Les photos ne se font pas en studio ?

\- Non nous avons préféré les faire en extérieur. Ca ne vous pose pas de problème au moins ?

\- Non non, pas de souci. Tout est déjà décidé alors pourquoi il me pose la question ? Par acquit de conscience ? Bah je suis habitué à faire ce qu'on me dit de toute façon alors... de toute façon je ferais ce qui est attendu de moi. Je le suis donc hors du resto et vais découvrir les vêtements choisis pour moi. En tant qu'ex Johnny's (ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça), je suis habitué aux couleurs pétantes et aux paillettes alors je m'attends au pire. Et j'ai raison. La première tenue, étiquetée "page d'accueil/news" est constituée d'un bête pantalon de survêtement gris foncé avec des bandes blanches et bleues au niveau de l'entrée de la poche. Ca ça va. Non le problème vient du pull qu'on m'a flanqué avec. Un assemblage improbable de formes biscornues violettes, vertes, jaunes, rouges... bref arc-en-ciel mais rayées et pas toutes rayées dans le même sens. Ok, leur styliste n'est pas plus doué que celui de la JE. Ils doivent sortir de la même école. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je lui parle sérieusement à celui-là parce que ça c'est pas possible, ce pull, on dirait un papier-peint très moche. Et encore je pèse mes mots. Elle va être sympa la photo de la page d'accueil tiens... Mais je la joue poker face et j'inspecte la seconde indiquée "profile". Bon là il s'est rattrapé c'est un classique t-shirt blanc a col rond avec juste de rayures bleues en bas des manches et un bermudas beige. La troisième pour la section "discography" est plutôt sobre aussi et même classe avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Par contre il est reparti en live sur celle de la section "fanclub" : un t-shirt rose pétant avec un truc que je ne comprends pas certainement dans une langue étrangère un pantalon bleu marine à careaux et un bob bleu marine. Il a cru que j'allais faire du camping le mec ? Ouais clairement une conversation va s'imposer. Ce que je supportais gentiment avant, je ne vais plus le tolérer sans rien dire alors que clairement c'est pas moi ces fringues.

\- Vous devrez tenir un dalmatien en laisse pour cette photo, ca ira ? me demande mon boss qui m'avait laissé découvrir en paix.

\- Hum. Si c'est vraiment que ça, ça ira.

Alors que je viens de terminer mon inspection, un homme entre dans la pièce, nous salue et embarque les tenues. Je suppose que c'est un membre du staff et qu'il va les mettre dans me fameux van. Un van ça me rappelle mes débuts, parce qu'au départ on avait pas carrément un bus pour nous comme ça a été le cas par la suite, c'est venu bien plus tard. C'est là que je réalise un truc qui ne m'avait pas encore sauté aux yeux.

\- Au fait où est mon manager ?

\- Vous l'avez devant vous.

\- He ? Vous ? Mais il a combien de rôles différents dans l'agence ce gars ? Je sais bien qu'elle vient d'ouvrir et qu'elle est minuscule, mais de là à ce que le PDG soit aussi manager...

\- Ca vous pose un problème ?

\- Non non. Et si ça m'en posait, je doute que ça changerait grand chose.

\- Le shoot sera très rapide. Si tout va bien, en une heure, deux maximum, il sera bouclé.

\- C'est court. Je suis habitué a des shoots bien plus long il faut dire.

\- Il n'y aura qu'une série de clichés à chacun des quatre endroits, donc oui. Réjouissez-vous, vous aurez la possibilité d'aller parler à vos amis bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensiez. Moui... enfin ça, je me demande si ça ne va pas juste être un facteur de stress, parce que je n'ai toujours rien décidé à ce sujet.

\- La seule chose que je vous demanderais pour ce shoot et les suivants, c'est de garder une expression relativement neutre.

\- Pourquoi neutre ?

\- Pour vous défaire de votre ancienne image.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que dans votre groupe, vous aviez l'image d'un boute-en-train toujours prêt à rire et à s'amuser.

\- Hum.

\- Et bien nous voulons faire correspondre votre renaissance en tant qu'artiste solo, à la maturité qu'est censée donner la trentaine. Pour casser votre image trop peu sérieuses. Désormais, vos photos diront "j'ai mûri, je ne fais plus le guignol".

Donc pour lui, avoir trente ans égal fun interdit ? Vous parlez d'une image, je vais passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire dans la demie mesure ? Parce que les fans qui continuent à me suivre (si j'en ai encore du moins) et aiment quand je souris et ris. Elles seront déçues si j'ai l'air de faire la gueule sur toutes les photos. Mon caractère enjoué, c'était un peu ma marque de fabrique même si j'en faisais des tonnes exprès. Je veux continuer à m'amuser même si j'ai trente ans. Je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour ne pas avoir envie de m'amuser dans ce métier que j'aime et qui a quand même pour but de divertir les gens. Si je ne m'amuse pas, les fans le sentiront et ne s'amuseront pas non plus. Donc il va falloir que je lui parle de cette histoire de nouvelle image parce que non seulement ça ne me plait pas, mais ça ne me correspond pas non plus. Je ne dirais pas que j'ai le smile h24 non plus mais... enfin voilà quoi.

Bref pendant qu'on roule vers le premier lieu de shooting, j'essaye de réfléchir à la façon dont je vais parler à Maru. Oui je viens de décider de commencer par lui )oins dangereux que Kame et moins glissant que Uepi). Mais je verrais sur le moment je crois, parce que si je répète ça perdra tout son intérêt. Il ne faut au van que vingt minutes pour arriver sur les lieux. Et en fait de lieu... il s'agit juste d'un hangar abandonné au milieu de la végétation ont les murs percés de longues meurtrières horizontales ont été peints en orange. Heu... alors deux choses : pourquoi orange, j'ai l'impression de récupérer d'une certaine façon la couleur que j'avais à la JE... et ensuite, personne ne s'est dit que la superposition de "mon" affreux sweat multicolore sur ce fond orange serait juste moche et rendrait "mon" affreux sweat encore plus affreux ? Bah non, apparemment personne ne s'est dit ça. Ils ont vraiment un styliste ou c'est juste un mec random qu'il ont chopé dans la rue ? Je commence à me poser des questions. Enfin j'ai pas tellement le choix (tiens tiens ça me rappelle un truc ça) donc je me change rapidement (et dans un van quand on fait ma taille ce n'est pas simple) puis, sur le signal d'un photographe que je n'avais même pas remarqué (je m'attendais presque à ce que Kimura-san le fasse lui-même en fait), je prends place juste à côté d'une des meurtrières. Avant de me décaler à sa demande pour que ma tête soit vraiment devant. J'entends l'appareil cliqueter une dizaine de fois, puis Kimura-san me demande de revenir au van. Ah ouais effectivement c'est un shoot éclair, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué.

\- Mettez la deuxième tenue s'il vous plait, me dit-il et allez vous mettre au milieu des arbres.

Ah on ne bouge pas ? Ok. Au moins la deuxième est très classique et se rapproche même de ce que je pourrais porter dans ma vie personnelle, donc je ne serais pas ridicule. Après la première série de photo ça va reposer. La deuxième série est expédiée aussi vite que la première et je retourne me changer quand mon boss/manager m'arrête.

\- Remettez vos propres vêtements pour le moment, il faut que nous changions de lieu, me dit-il.

\- D'accord, acquiescé-je docilement avant de me changer de nouveau et de reprendre place dans le van qui redémarre aussitôt pour une destination inconnue.

Mais on s'arrête bientôt pour la deuxième fois devant un pré délimité par une barrière, près de laquelle est garé un vieux scooter (enfin garé... posé plutôt, je doute que cette antiquité roule encore).

\- Vous pouvez mettre la troisième tenue maintenant, me dit alors mon accompagnateur.

Je m'exécute donc et m'entend demander de laisser le bas de la chemise par dessus le pantalon. Je hoche la tête, puis quitte l'habitacle trop bas pour un homme de ma stature.

\- Asseyez-vous juste sur le bord du siège, de façon à pouvoir appuyer votre avant-bras sur le guidon et regardez-moi, me dit le photographe.

Je dépasse donc la barrière, m'assure de la stabilité de l'engin (on ne sait jamais), puis prend la pose voulue et l'appareil cliquète de nouveau. Heureusement qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui, de la pluie ça aurait fait désordre. Surtout avec mes fringues totalement blanches. Disons que ça aurait fait un autre genre de photo quoi. Plus... sexy. Et je n'ai pas exactement une image sexy. Ca n'a jamais été le cas et je pense que ça ne le sera jamais, je ne suis pas du même genre que Kame pour ça… même si parfois il m'arrivait de faire quelques photos du genre.

Bref la série de photos faite, je reviens vers mon boss/manager et on remonte dans le van en direction du dernier lieu. Qui me rapproche donc du moment où je vais devoir parler à Maru. Mais il ne faut pas que j'y pense maintenant, je suis en train de travailler, ça va me déconcentrer.

Le trajet est très court car les deux lieux ne sont pas distants de plus de deux kilomètres, mais quand je descends du véhicule une fois changé, je ne peux pas empêcher l'incompréhension de s'afficher sur mon visage. Plus on avance dans les photos, moins je comprends le rapport entre ces vêtements, ces décors et ma supposée nouvelle maturité. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un lien dans tout ça, on dirait que ça a été décidé au hasard. Je suis peut-être complètement obtus, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tout ça a de cool. Le dernier fond choisi est un simple mur en complète décrépitude avec des herbes folles qui poussent devant. Et moi j'ai l'air con avec "mon" t-shirt rose vif en langue étrangère, "mon" bob et... "mon" dalmatien. Oui oui le chien qu'ils ont décidé de me faire tenir est un dalmatien. Clairement pas un chien cool à mes yeux et sûrement pas celui que j'aurais choisi. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ce chien et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Bref leur concept me concernant me passe totalement au dessus de la tête.

\- Taguchi-san vous êtes avec nous ?

\- He ? Oui oui.

\- Alors placez-vous simplement devant le mur en tenant la laisse de Pongo, s'il vous plait.

Le Pongo en question est d'ailleurs super calme pour un chien de cette taille et me suit docilement dès que je me mets en marche, avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur son arrière-train dès que je m'immobilise. Il est bien dressé. Je me demande à qui il appartient. L'appareil cliquète en rafale pour la quatrième fois, mettant fin à la séance. Jamais en plus de seize ans de carrière je n'ai fais un shoot si rapide. C'est inédit. On remercie le photographe, puis je remets mes vêtements et reprend place dans le van qui repart aussitôt vers Tokyo.

\- Merci pour votre dur travail, me dit Kimura-san en me déposant devant l'agence.

Ouais enfin "dur"... je n'ai pas forcé ne. Mais bon c'est une formule d'usage. Je la lui retourne donc et me dirige vers ma voiture. Il est 14h18 et le moment est venu. Est ce que Maru sera chez lui ou à l'agence ? J'espère que ce n'est pas la deuxième option, sinon je vais devoir attendre son retour pendant des heures. Je prend donc la route, puis me gare devant sa maison et prend une profonde inspiration. Allez Junno, c'est le plus facile là. Tu pourras t'inquiéter quand tu devras parler à Kame. Et Uepi. Je quitte donc l'habitacle et vais sonner à son portail. J'ai à la fois envie et pas envie qu'il soit là. Mais sa voix se fait entendre dans l'interphone.

« Oui ? »

\- Maru c'est... c'est Junno...

Là ça passe ou ça casse : ou il m'ouvre ou il arrête la conversation ici.

« ... Tu es gonflé de venir jusqu'ici après tout ce que tu as fais... »

\- Je sais... mais il faut absolument que je te parle.

« Tu es conscient que je n'en ai aucune envie ? »

\- Je sais et je le comprends parfaitement... mais s'il te plait, je dois te parler...

La communication se coupe et, alors que je me dis que c'est mort, la porte s'ouvre lentement sur lui. Il me fixe dans un silence plein de reproche mais, d'un signe de tête, me fait signe d'entrer. Ce que je m'empresse de faire avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu chez lui, que je m'attendais presque à ce que son intérieur ait changé, mais non il est identique. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mon "pote". Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette mine de papier mâché.

\- T'as l'air malade, dis-je. T'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

\- Epargne-moi des considérations que tu n'as pas et dis ce que tu as à dire, me dit-il froidement.

Ok ça part mal, mais tant pis, je m'en doutais. J'inspire, puis m'agenouille devant lui et pose carrément mon front sur le sol.

\- Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais faire de tort à personne et au groupe encore moins ! m'exclamé-je.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? répond-il immédiatement d'un ton froid. Tu savais parfaitement qu'en quittant KAT-TUN tu le condamnais pratiquement, Junnosuke et tes "regrets" tardifs, même s'ils semblent sincères -et encore j'ai des doutes- n'y changeront rien. Tu es froid, calculateur, mesquin et cruel. Bref pas du tout la personne que je pensais connaitre depuis dix ans.

\- Je comprends que tu pense ça avec la façon dont je m'y suis pris, mais je t'assure que je...

\- Relève-toi, tu es ridicule, me coupe-t-il, toujours glacial. Ce genre de position ne va qu'aux personnes qui éprouvent sincèrement des remords.

\- C'est mon cas... dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

Il y a un long blanc. Très long. Et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression, ce qui est inquiétant parce que Maru a toujours été le plus "lisible" de nous six. Oui six. Pour moi KAT-TUN est toujours resté un groupe de six, même une fois qu'on est devenus un quatuor. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier Jin et Koki.

Mais soudain, son masque de froideur Kamenashienne tombe et sa voix s'élève de nouveau, tremblante.

\- Tu te rends compte qu'aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'il va devenir maintenant que tu es parti ? Non ce n'est même pas ça... Je ne me fais aucun souci pour Kame, il s'en sortirait en solo que ce soit en chant ou en acting mais... mais Tat-chan et moi...

\- Ne parle pas comme si mon départ condamnait le groupe, je n'avais rien d'indispensable, vous pouvez parfaitement redémarrer à trois. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez vous en sortir parce que je connais votre volonté à tous les trois, dis-je en me redressant. Vous devez croire en vous. Toi et Uepi n'avez pas moins de talent et de facultés que Kame. Il faut que vous en soyez convaincus pour que KAT-TUN continue à exister.

Il ne répond rien mais son silence est éloquent : il n'en croit rien. Pour lui, leur carrière à Uepi et lui est terminée. Tout comme Keii, Masuda, Tegoshi et Kato ont cru News fini au départ de Yamapi et Nishikido. Mais ils sont la preuve vivante que même quand on pense que c'est perdu, tout est encore possible.

\- Crois-moi, Maru, j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment...

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu nous as trahis de cette façon ? Si tu nous avais dis franchement que tu ne te sentais plus à ta place dans le groupe...

\- Quoi ? demandé-je doucement. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais fais ? Qu'est ce que vous auriez pu y changer ? Rien du tout. Maru, le problème n'est pas venu de vous, il est venu de moi seul. Votre attitude à tous les trois n'a jamais changé alors ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est juste moi qui ai passé un cap.

\- Un cap dont nous ne faisons plus partie.

Cette constatation est empreinte de tellement de tristesse, que ça me broie le cœur.

\- Et je le regrette. Sincèrement. Je sais que la façon dont je m'y suis pris est ignoble et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ferais certainement d'une autre façon... mais je ne peux hélas pas effacer le passé. La question est... dans l'état actuel des choses, peux-tu me pardonner ou notre amitié est-elle morte pour de bon ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tout est trop frais... Je ne suis pas encore capable de dire si je pourrais vraiment te pardonner un jour...

\- Je comprends... Je vais te laisser... Je voulais juste m'excuser correctement. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

\- Comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle agence ?

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, mais sa question m'arrête.

\- He ?

\- Je veux dire... tu pense y être a ta place ? Ta sensation de malaise a disparu ?

Kami-sama, il s'inquiète pour moi... Alors tout n'est pas perdu pour notre amitié.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour le dire. Tu sais, l'agence vient d'ouvrir, elle est minuscule, nous ne sommes que cinq artistes dedans et je suis le seul homme, dis-je en me retournant.

\- Une agence mixte ? Effectivement ça doit te changer.

\- Radicalement.

\- Mais c'est une bonne chose non ?

\- Oui je pense.

\- Alors tant mieux.

Il semble vraiment rassuré. Décidément, Maru est vraiment fidèle à lui-même : gentil et prévenant même quand il en veut à la personne. Du coup je me sens encore plus minable de ce qui s'est passé. J'ouvre la porte, quand sa voix s'élève une nouvelle fois.

\- Junno... laisse-moi du temps, d'accord ? Le temps de digérer tout ça.

\- T'as mon numéro, fais-je dans un sourire en sortant définitivement.

J'ai à peine mis un pied dehors, que des trombes d'eau me tombent dessus. Evidemment, je vais chez Kame maintenant, alors le temps s'est au diapason, comme pour me faire comprendre que je vais en baver. Par contre elle est super froide, je vais attraper la crève pendant le trajet si je ne mets pas le chauffage dans la voiture. Le chauffage au mois de mai, alors qu'on est au printemps... Le temps devient fou. Enfin heureusement, le temps d'arriver à son immeuble, je suis réchauffé, presque sec et la pluie s'est arrêtée. Je sors de la voiture et, pas vraiment assuré, vais appuyer sur l'interphone.

« Oui ? », fait sa voix dans l'interphone.

\- Kame, c'est... c'est moi, Junno.

Il y a un petit claquement. Il a raccroché sans dire un mot. Ca s'annonce mal, mais comme je ne peux pas rester comme ça, j'insiste sur l'interphone. Lourdement. Très lourdement.

« Tu tiens vraiment à te reprendre mon poing dans la gueule ? »

\- Non j'y tiens pas spécialement, mais comme il faut que je te parle, ça me parait inévitable.

« Fais pas ton malin, Taguchi. J'ai envie ni de te voir ni de te parler. Casse-toi pendant que je suis encore calme. »

\- Tu me parle déjà en fait donc c'est un peu foiré.

Il y a un blanc. J'ai trouvé que la provocation pour qu'il continue à me parler.

« Putain je vais te défoncer ! »

La communication se coupe de nouveau, mais je sais qu'il est en train de descendre pour me casser la figure. Ce qui le forcera à me voir aussi. Bon le système de communication va être un peu douloureux, mais s'il faut en passer par là... La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre brutalement et je découvre que lui aussi a mauvaise mine. Merde les gars, vous réagissez vraiment comme si c'était la fin de tout. Ils sont où mes battants ?

Il commence à fondre sur moi pour m'en coller une, mais je l'arrête.

\- Attends. T'es sûr que tu veux qu'on se batte en pleine rue, alors que tout le monde peut nous voir ? Ton image en souffrira pas ?

Il est si près que je vois ses yeux d'ordinaire couleur noisette virer au noir sous l'effet de la rage. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que je vais salement morfler dès qu'il en aura la possibilité. Et je me défendrais pas, parce que je l'ai mérité. D'un signe de tête, il me fait signe de le suivre chez lui et je lui emboite le pas. Il me tombe dessus à peine la porte refermée. Ses poings atteignent toutes les parties de mon corps qu'il peut atteindre... mais je remarque qu'il évite volontairement de me toucher au visage. Est ce que par hasard, malgré sa colère envers moi il veut quand même épargner mon outil de travail ? C'est ce que je pense, mais je n'ose bien sûr pas lui poser la question. Au bout de dix minutes à me frapper sans discontinuer, il s'arrête et me fixe.

\- Pourquoi tu te défends pas ? T'es maso ?

\- Se défendre c'est penser être innocent. Et je le suis pas, tu as parfaitement raison de me taper dessus.

\- Tu pense qu'en me sortant ça, ça va suffire à t'absoudre ?

\- Non. Je te connais trop bien pour ça.

\- Joue pas à ça Taguchi. Ca prend pas avec moi. T'es venu pour quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu me pardonneras pas, mais je voulais m'excuser correctement. Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé de la façon dont les choses se sont passées. Je suis conscient que vous mentir était le pire que je pouvais faire et si j'avais la possibilité de revenir en arrière, je vous dirais tout. Mais tu sais... le groupe est pas fini parce que je suis parti. Je vous étais pas du tout indispensable. Je l'ai jamais été. Vous pouvez parfaitement vous en sortir sans moi et rebondir comme ont fait les News.

Il me fixe, les yeux étrécis comme chaque fois qu'il ne crois pas quelqu'un.

\- Mouais. De belles paroles en l'air maintenant que le mal est fait. Pas la peine de faire dans l'auto-dénigrement factice pour essayer d'arranger ton cas.

\- Non je le pense. Tu crois que je me serais laissé frapper comme ça si c'était pas le cas ?

Il y a un long silence comme s'il se livrait à un combat contre lui-même.

\- Maintenant que t'as dis ce que tu voulais, barre-toi. J'ai plus aucune envie de subir ta présence.

\- Ok je pars. Merci de m'avoir au moins écouté.

Il a un genre de reniflement méprisant. Etant donné son état d'esprit, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à mieux que ça de toute façon. Il ne m'a pas cru une minute, mais je me sens légèrement mieux de lui avoir parlé. Je pars donc et me mets à grimacer en marchant : il ne m'a pas raté et s'en est donné à cœur joie. Je dois avoir des griffures, des ecchymoses et j'en passe. Il me reste le plus difficile à faire maintenant : parler à Uepi qui ne connait toujours pas mes sentiments pour lui.

Sur le chemin, je cherche désespérément comment aborder le sujet, mais une fois devant sa porte je n'en ai toujours aucune idée, alors je me décide à sonner. Son visage halluciné quand il me voit devant lui aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances mais en fait je le trouve plutôt triste parce qu'il me donne l'impression qu'il pensait ne jamais me revoir.

\- Salut Tat-chan, fais-je.

\- Ju'... Qu'est ce que... Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je voulais te parler, si tu veux bien.

\- Je... Oui, entre.

Je hoche la tête et le suis en clopinant.

\- Pourquoi tu boites ?

Il remarque tout, c'est fou.

\- Je reviens de chez Kame. Il m'a tabassé.

\- He ? Mais pourquoi t'es allé le voir alors qu'il t'en veut tellement ? C'était sûr qu'il allait réagir comme ça. T'es devenu maso ?

\- Non je voulais m'excuser correctement, dis-je pendant qu'il referme la porte. J'ai fais pareil avec Maru.

\- Tu dois avoir des contusions partout. Va t'asseoir, je vais chercher la trousse de soins.

\- T'es pas obligé de...

\- Va t'asseoir, Ju'.

Trop heureux de l'entendre m'appeler comme ça (qu'il ait employé mon prénom complet ce soir-là m'a un peu traumatisé), je m'exécute sans plus discuter. Il va s'occuper de moi !

\- Retire ta chemise et ton pantalon, me dit-il en revenant avec la trousse.

Une fois encore, j'obéis docilement, pose mes affaires sur le dossier du canapé et me retrouve donc en boxer dans son salon.

\- Il t'as pas loupé, note-il en sortant le désinfectant pour en imbiber une compresse et la passer sur mes légères blessures, me faisant grimacer. Par contre c'est curieux, ton visage n'a pas une égratignure. Quand on tabasse quelqu'un c'est l'endroit qu'on frappe en premier d'habitude.

\- Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il l'a évité volontairement.

\- He ?

\- Il me déteste, mais il sait aussi que c'est toujours mon outil de travail. Même s'il a souhaité que je me plante en solo, je pense que son ressentiment va pas jusqu'à m'en priver pour que je ne puisse plus bosser. Il est pas mesquin à ce point.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Hum. (Je laisse passer quelques secondes, puis change de sujet) Tes mains sont chaudes.

\- Ah bon ? fait-il en rosissant.

\- Tatsu... (je pose une main sur celle qui est en train de poser un pansement sur une plaie) Il n'y a pas que pour m'excuser que je voulais te voir en fait.

\- Pour quoi d'autre alors ? demande-t-il sans remarquer que je ne me suis pas excusé.

Allez Junno c'est le moment de te jeter à l'eau.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as confié dans le bus de tournée ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je ressens la même chose. Depuis des années.

\- He ?

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Reina-chan, Tatsu. C'était une couverture pour ne pas qu'on découvre mes sentiments pour toi.

\- Quoi ?!

Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu...

Je hoche la tête et essaye d'oublier que je suis en train de me déclarer alors que je suis presque nu devant lui, mais ce n'est pas simple.

\- Ah désolé… Encore une fois le moment est pas très bien choisi. On dirait que je suis pas doué pour ça, dis-je, un peu embêté, en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! C'est vraiment pas l'important là ! Tu es sincère ? C'est pas un mensonge de plus ?

\- Non, cette fois c'est bien la vérité. Je t'aime, Tatsu. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Il a brusquement l'air complètement bouleversé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma soudaine déclaration ou parce qu'après tous mes mensonges il a du mal à croire que c'est vrai. Mais soudain, il se jette sur moi et passe les bras autour de mon cou, avant de me serrer contre lui comme si j'allais disparaitre d'une seconde à l'autre. Instinctivement, je referme les miens sur lui et murmure dans son cou :

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu connaisses maintenant toute la vérité sur tout… J'en pouvais plus de te mentir, c'était une torture…

Après quelques instants, je finis par le lâcher et le regarde longuement comme pour graver dans ma mémoire son visage que je connais pourtant par cœur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? me souffle-t-il alors.

\- He ?

\- Pour m'embrasser, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

\- Ah... J'essayais juste de pas me comporter comme un bourrin en fait.

\- Tu crois pas qu'on a assez perdu de temps comme ça, à rien se dire depuis des années ? Embrasse-moi Ju'. Je me fiche du reste.

Incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, je fonds donc sur ses lèvres, m'en empare avec l'avidité d'un homme privé d'eau depuis des jours et lui me répond de la même façon. Du coup, le simple contact dégénère très vite en baiser passionné voire torride et je ne tarde pas à sentir ses mains s'aventurer sur moi pour me caresser. Ouh là...

\- Tats'... Tats' attend... fais-je en emprisonnant ses poignets. Tu crois pas qu'on va trop vite là ?

\- Trop vite ? Ju' on a perdu dix ans ! Tu as pas envie de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est évident si tu me regarde, dis-je en dirigeant mon regard vers le boxer qui ne cache pas grand chose de mon érection. Mais ça fait même pas dix minutes que tu connais mes sentiments alors...

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors malgré tout le désir que tu m'inspire, je pense que c'est prématuré. Et puis... après ce que j'ai fais, tu as dis toi-même que tu avais l'impression de ne plus me connaitre. Donc je crois... qu'il faut qu'on réapprenne à se faire confiance avant d'aller plus loin. Ou du moins que tu réapprennes à me connaitre.

Il a l'air déçu. Misère, qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que lui résister ne me pose aucun problème ? Je bande pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête... Si tu crois que c'est facile de te dire non...

Sur ces mots, je me lève et récupère mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. Ce sera déjà plus simple si je ne suis pas presque nu devant lui. Il y a un long silence gêné que je ne sais pas comment faire finir. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà été embarrassé comme ça devant lui avant. C'est très inconfortable. Finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas du l'arrêter. C'était soudain mais naturel au moins. Là j'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on pourra dire ou faire ne pourra être que forcé.

\- Tats'...

\- Ju'...

On a parlé en même temps. Vive la gênance.

\- Toi d'abord, dis-je histoire d'avoir le temps de préparer ce que je vais dire.

\- Je me demandais... comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle agence.

Alors là je m'y attendais pas. Il me pose exactement la même question que Maru.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais mes collègues féminines sont sympas et le boss aussi. C'est vraiment minus tu sais alors il fait un peu tout dans l'agence.

\- Tu travaille avec des femmes ?

\- Hum. Elles forment un groupe. J'ai pas encore écouté ce qu'elles font par contre. On est que cinq dans l'agence de toute façon : elles et moi.

\- Elles sont jolies ?

\- Assez oui. Mais tu as rien à craindre d'elles. Dans mon cœur il y a que toi.

Oh la vache que c'était niais ce que je viens de dire. Abusé. Mais bon si ça le rassure...

\- Tu veux dire que les femmes t'intéressent pas ?

\- Elles m'ont jamais intéressé. Si tu veux tout savoir, quand je suis entré à la Jimusho il y a seize ans, j'avais complètement craqué sur Ohno-sempai.

\- He ? Ohno ? Pourquoi lui ?

\- Je sais pas, je le trouvais cool. En même temps, j'avais que quatorze ans.

\- C'est original ça. La plupart des gens auraient craqué sur Sakurai-sempai ou Matsumoto-sempai.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis pas comme les autres. Mais au bout d'un an j'avais déjà changé de coup de cœur.

\- Qui ?

\- Tegoshi.

\- Tegoshi ? T'es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je le trouvais craquant avec ses petites dents de travers. Enfin avant qu'il les fasse refaire. Ca a tout stoppé. Je trouvais que c'était son plus grand charme.

\- Comme quoi les coups de cœur ça tient vraiment a pas grand chose des fois. Et ensuite ?

\- T'es curieux dis donc, fais-je en riant, toute gêne envolée.

\- Ouais je cherche à comprendre comment tes goûts ont évolué. Parce que passer de Ohno-sempai à Tegoshi... J'ai rien contre lui bien au contraire mais c'est quand même le grand écart. Donc qui a été le suivant ?

\- Hum... Laisse-moi me souvenir... Je crois que c'était Keii.

\- Keii ? Tu veux dire Koyama ?

\- Hum.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Il est typé. J'aimais beaucoup ça à ce moment-là.

\- Et tu as jamais rien dis à aucun d'entre eux ?

\- T'es dingue ? Déjà j'étais trop jeune à ce moment-là même si j'assumais mes préférences. Et puis je leur aurais dis quoi ? "Salut, on se connait pas bien mais tu me plais, on tente un truc ensemble ?" ? Ca aurait été le meilleur moyen de me faire étiqueter "Taguchi le gay" et que plus personne dans l'agence veuille m'approcher.

\- Pas faux. Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite plus personne pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à Jin.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Heeeeee ?! T'avais craqué sur Jin ?!

\- Ouais mais je te parle de ça c'était y'a vraiment longtemps. J'étais encore tellement jeune...

\- Pourquoi tout le monde craque sur les ténébreux dans son genre...

\- Pour le mystère je pense. Les mecs ténébreux ça fait mystérieux. Enfin il était moins mystérieux à l'époque.

\- Et ça s'est arrêté à Jin ? Il y a eu personne après ?

\- Oh si, plusieurs.

\- He ? Mais Jin était déjà le quatrième. T'étais un vrai cœur d'artichaut dis donc. Du coup y'a eu qui ensuite ?

\- Tu connais Asegawa Jun ?

\- Le nom me dit rien.

\- C'était un Junior, mais il est pas resté longtemps. Après il y a eu deux ou trois autres Juniors dont j'ai oublié les noms. Et puis un jour, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans... je t'ai vu. Et là j'ai compris qu'en fait jusque là j'étais pas vraiment amoureux. Je savais pas qui tu étais, mais j'ai compris que ce serait toujours toi.

\- Quand tu avais dix-neuf ans ?! Mais... c'était deux ans avant nos débuts ! Ju'... tu essaye de me dire que tu m'aime depuis 2004 ?!

\- Hum.

\- Mais c'est du délire ! Que tu ne m'aie rien dis pendant deux ans, passe encore on se connaissait pas... mais pendant les dix années suivantes... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? Tu as du tellement souffrir à garder tes sentiments pour toi...

\- Je te retourne la phrase. Après tout toi aussi tu as gardé le silence.

\- Mais moi c'est parce que je te pensais casé. J'allais pas t'imposer mes sentiments comme un égoïste. (Il soupire) Si seulement j'avais su que ta copine n'existait pas...

\- Et toi alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie sentimentale ?

\- Moins de monde que dans la tienne déjà.

\- Oi. C'est bas ça. C'était qui alors ?

\- A l'agence ? Yamapi.

\- Ah ouais ? T'avais quel âge ?

\- Dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Après des années de lutte contre moi-même, je venais de m'avouer que j'aimais les hommes et que je n'avais pas à en avoir honte.

\- J'imagine ce que tu as du ressentir. Et pourquoi Yamapi ?

\- Probablement parce que je le trouvais beau. Ensuite il y a eu Gackt-san.

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que tu te comportais pas comme un fan lambda avec lui.

\- Mais avec le recul, je pense que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais plutôt de l'admiration très appuyée.

\- Et après ?

\- Après il y a eu toi.

\- He ? Sérieusement ? Et c'est arrivé comment ?

\- Tu te souviens de cette émission qu'on avait faite où Koki et Maru étaient les clowns, Jin le lanceur de couteaux et Kame la cible ? Tu tenais un ballon gonflable entre les jambes de Kame et moi à sa gauche. Je t'ai trouvé juste adorable et c'est là que tout a basculé.

A mesure qu'il parle, de vieux souvenirs de l'émission en question refont surface. Je me revois effectivement tenir le ballon en question, par contre je ne vois pas du tout ce que je pouvais bien avoir d'adorable à ce moment-là. Nerveux oui, parce que je flippais que Jin rate son coup et nous blesse Kame, Uepi ou moi, mais adorable...

\- Du coup on a pas l'air cons entre moi qui t'aime depuis douze ans et toi dix. Aussi manches l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis qu'on a assez perdu de temps et que faire l'amour aujourd'hui comme on en a envie tous les deux aurait rien de précipité.

Aïe on est revenus sur le sujet brûlant. Et là il a vraiment l'air décidé.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier...

\- Je te rassure, tu auras pas besoin d'en arriver là. Je rends les armes, fais-je avant de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser de nouveau à perdre haleine.

Il me fait asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé et s'allonge sur moi de tout son long comme pour être plus à l'aise pour m'embrasser. Et c'est loin de me déplaire. Le mouvement m'oblige à m'allonger aussi. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près. Du coup je remarque les moindres détails de son visage : le grain fin de sa peau, l'arc parfait de ses sourcils, ses yeux légèrement en amande et la profondeur de leur chaude couleur chocolat, ses cils interminables qui jettent une légère ombre sur ses pommettes quand il baisse les paupières, la petitesse de sa bouche, la finesse de son cou…

\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

\- He ? Comment "comme ça" ?

\- Comme si tu m'avais jamais vu de ta vie.

\- Je te redécouvre disons, fais-je en posant la main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

En l'espace d'un instant, nos vêtements ont disparu sans laisser de trace et je passe avec délices les mains sur son corps qui m'obsède depuis si longtemps, appréciant de le sentir frissonner sous mes doigts. Se redressant à demi, il pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sens sa langue se glisser à la recherche de la mienne, dansant un ballet endiablé qui nous laisse tous les deux haletants. Il reprend ensuite possession de mes lèvres pour les relâcher l'instant d'après et les reprendre une seconde plus tard. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un tel feu couvait sous son calme apparent. Un vrai volcan. Et si du feu liquide n'avait pas déjà coulé dans mes veines, le regard plein de désir qu'il pose sur moi en ce moment serait très bien parvenu à me rendre fou. C'est littéralement un appel au viol et il n'a pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour que je comprenne ce qu'il veut.

Dire que cette première fois a été volcanique et hautement érotique serait en dessous de la réalité. Tout homme le serait le fait de dire que c'était indescriptiblement bon aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Mais maintenant que la tension sexuelle entre nous est retombée, je retrouve mon Tatsu tout tendre. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de rester tout contre moi et de jouer avec mes cheveux. Tout est allé tellement vite entre nous que ça me fait drôle de me dire qu'on est maintenant en couple.

\- A quoi tu pense ? me demande-t-il.

\- A rien de précis. Je me disais juste qu'on était enfin en couple.

\- Oui !

Un sourire éblouissant fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il a l'air vraiment heureux. Mais moi je me demande comment Maru et surtout Kame vont prendre la nouvelle. Je doute que ça leur fasse plaisir. A Kame surtout.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux toi ?

\- Bien sûr que si, le rassuré-je aussitôt.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête préoccupée ?

\- Pour rien, t'en fais pas.

\- Ju', recommence pas à me mentir.

\- Je suis heureux mais la réaction des gars quand ils apprendront la nouvelle m'inquiète. Je ne voudrais pas que Kame te fasse la misère pour qu'on rompe.

\- C'est ça qui t'ennuie ? Tu es trop mignon de t'en faire pour moi mais je doute que ça se produise malgré son ressentiment à ton égard. Et même si ça arrivait, je suis capable de nous défendre tu sais. Parce qu'être enfin avec toi est ce que je souhaitais depuis longtemps. Parce que maintenant, je me sens enfin complet, termine-t-il en posant la main sur ma joue.

\- Tats'... murmuré-je simplement en posant ma main sur la sienne, bouleversé de cet aveu.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi d'accord ? Fais ce que tu dois faire dans ta nouvelle agence, redeviens ce Ju' heureux de chanter et danser qui m'a tant manqué, retrouve ce sourire solaire capable d'illuminer même la plus morose des journées et laisse-moi m'occuper de Maru et Kame.

Cet homme est extraordinaire. Et il est à moi. Je ne réalise toujours pas ma chance.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois fier de moi Tats'.

\- Je le suis déjà. Plus que tu ne le pense.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne m'en veux plus de la façon dont...

\- Si, me coupe-t-il. Je désapprouve toujours la façon dont tu y es pris, qui est indigne de toi et savoir que tu nous as menti à ce point est toujours une blessure mais... malgré tout je suis fier que tu n'aie pas abandonné ce qui a toujours été ta vie et que rien ne t'ait fait dévier de la décision que tu avais prise à ce sujet. C'est pour ça que tu dois réussir en solo Ju'. Pour que ton retrait de KAT-TUN et le hiatus du groupe ne soient pas arrivés en vain. Je t'interdis d'échouer, tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête et, sans rien dire, le serre fort contre moi en retenant les larmes peu viriles qui manquent de déborder en l'entendant. On reste comme ça un long moment et il ne cherche pas à se dégager de mon étreinte mais sa voix s'élève de nouveau.

\- Ju'... tu veux pas habiter avec moi ?

La question me prend tellement par surprise, que je recule un peu pour le regarder en face.

\- He ?

\- Je sais qu'on vient de se mettre ensemble et qu'on a probablement plus du tout les mêmes horaires mais... justement parce qu'elles seront rares je veux pouvoir profiter de chaque minute avec toi.

\- Tats'...

Je sais pas trop quoi dire. C'est pas que je veux pas, mais c'est vrai que là tout s'enchaîne super vite. Mais bon, après tout, comme aurait dit Jin "on s'en tape nan ?".

\- D'accord Tats', habitons ensemble.

\- C'est vrai tu veux bien ?

\- Hum. Tu as raison c'est la meilleure solution pour réussir à se voir un minimum.

\- Je t'aime Ju'.

Je souris, dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis ferme les yeux et, avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui m'arrivait, m'endors près de lui.


End file.
